High dynamic range (HDR) synthesis is known as an imaging technique configured to express a wider dynamic range than normal imaging. As a HDR synthesizing method, two or more acquired images with mutually different amounts of exposure (charge accumulating times) are synthesized, for example. With the method, a delay occurs in a frame rate of the synthesized image relative to an output cycle by an image sensor. Thus, particularly when a moving image is captured, there is a problem that a blur (motion blur) easily occurs in an object image.
As other HDR synthesizing method, two lines with mutually different charge accumulating times are paired and signal charges of the pixels with different charge accumulating times are added per pair, for example. With the method, a resolution in the direction perpendicular to the lines is substantially half of that in a normal case, and thus the image quality is deteriorated.